


Traditional

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humour, mention of Harry's awful family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Harry and Susan talk about Christmas traditions.
Relationships: Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Rare Pair Shorts Festive Fun Fest 2020





	Traditional

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Traditions', selected at random at [Festive Fun Fest](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org/642468.html) at [Rarepair-Shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.dreamwidth.org) on Dreamwidth

Snow was piling up on the window sill as Susan Bones threw an extra blanket onto her and Harry’s bed and then slipped into it to snuggle up against him.

“Our first Christmas, Harry,” she said, with a smile. “You haven’t told you if want to do anything?”

“What do you mean?” said Harry, sleepily.

“Like Tradition. Do you have any Christmas traditions?”

“Traditions?” Harry said. “Like Turkey and crackers and so on?”

“Yes but family ones, not the ones everyone does.”

Harry was nonplussed.

“Susan, my family tradition consisted of me sitting in the corner very quietly, watching my cousins opening all his presents and figuring out which ones he wouldn’t notice if I borrowed later on.”

Susan made a moue.

“I forget how terrible your family was,” she said. “And yet you want to visit your cousin on Boxing Day?”

Harry shrugged.

“Well, he changed at least. It’s not his fault how my aunt and uncle raised him. Anyway, it’s not like my christmases got that much better at school,”

“Oh come off it,” Susan laughed. “I remember Christmas at Hogwarts, it was very fancy.”

“It was fun,” Harry said with a smile, “But almost every year. I was trying to find something out, or found something unpleasant out”- his smile faded- “or a giant snake was trying to kill someone, that someone being me on one occasion.”

“Well thank goodness that doesn’t happen any more!” Susan said, giving Harry a wry nudge in ribs that had recently seen the attention of the Auror’s healer. “No investigating or nearly dying for you!”

“Well not at Christmas anyway,” Harry said. “Mostly, that is.”

Susan snuggled closer to Harry, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his chest. 

“So no traditions then?”

“None that I’d care to repeat,” Harry said. “That’s a good thing though.”  
“Oh?”

“Sure,” Harry said, holding the covers close to them. “We get to make our own traditions. Like this one.”

“This one?” Susan looked up at him in surprise.

“Yes; Mulled wine, a comfortable bed and an early night,” Harry leant down to press a kiss to Susan’s forehead. “What could be better?”

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
